


Midnight Snack

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: The surroundings of the cleaning shop apartment were familiar to him by now, even at night in the dark, hence why Takumi let out a little whine as he collided with something as he came down the stairs, heading for the fridge. Not having expected a hindrance just here, he frowned angrily and held his forehead, trying to figure out what had happened.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Snack

The surroundings of the cleaning shop apartment were familiar to him by now, even at night in the dark, hence why Takumi let out a little whine as he collided with something as he came down the stairs, heading for the fridge. Not having expected a hindrance just here, he frowned angrily and held his forehead, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Inui-kun?" He heard a soft voice in the dark and the light of the fridge went on as Kiba opened its door to be able to see better. 

"I'm sorry," he said immediately after seeing Takumi's grumpy face. Sighing, Takumi walked up to the fridge and reached around Kiba to fetch what he wanted from the fridge and slumped down on the couch. He looked at Kiba while opening the package.

"Sorry," he said a little gruffly, taking a bite and mumbling the rest of his words, "totally forgot that Mari had invited you to stay over."

Kiba closed the door of the fridge and smiled a little sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, saying some polite phrase about intruding at someone's home but Takumi was already only halfway listening. Kiba turned to walk out of the room back to bed when Takumi suddenly spoke up.

"What did you get?" He asked conversationally, a little surprised with himself, unbeknowingly he wanted to converse with Kiba and wanted him to stay. Normally he didn't really bother about other people. Kiba stopped where he was and showed him his snack and Takumi nodded. Now standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, Kiba softly said "So long", yet didn't move from his spot. Somehow being alone in the nighttime with Takumi seemed magical. He felt he would miss out on something if he left _now_.

"Wanna.. sit down?" Takumi offered reluctantly and a little awkwardly, and Kiba seeked out a free spot to actually be able to sit. His eyes travelled from the armchair to the couch, right now the only place to sit since the laundry from today was still piled up on the armchair, them having returned late from fighting Orphenoch and having postponed business to tomorrow.

Kiba curled his lips a little upon the realization but sat down next to Takumi anyways. He enjoyed the presence of the other, it felt natural to be around him. Takumi had his legs spread out comfortably and began to relocate them reluctantly to give his guest more room. Unwillingly because he honestly was about to fall asleep on the couch. Kiba leaned back a little and Takumi looked at him and how his face was lit up by the moonlight. There was always something about Kiba that made Takumi relax and feel calm around him. 

"Stay like this," Kiba suddenly said when he saw Takumi trying to adjust his position, and his voice changed to a lower and softer tone. Takumi widened his eyes a bit but didn't object, stayed still, yet observant. Like this, his legs were touching Kiba's arm and normally, this must a little uncomfortable for Kiba, Takumi thought.

But the other man had said this, and he looked at him and Takumi pressed his lips together, suddenly feeling his cheeks reddening a bit. The warmth increased when he felt Kiba looking at him and then, slowly, a warm hand that was placed on his thigh.

Kiba tested, waiting for Takumi to protest, but he didn't. To Takumi, Kiba oozed calmness and confidence but the truth was that Kiba's heart was racing.

It must have been the nightly atmosphere that made him do this, Kiba kept telling himself. Takumi hadn't said or done anything yet, but then he felt the other boy shifting, turning around so he was showing him his back. For a second, Kiba was afraid Takumi would snarl at him or get up and leave, but he didn't, and while Kiba's heart was freezing for a second, Takumi lowered the upper half of his body to lay down until his head was comfortably located on Kiba's thighs. 

"Kiba," Takumi murmured sleepily, making himself comfortable in Kiba's lap. He breathed evenly and closed his eyes, tired from fighting, and Kiba gave him comfort. Being here with him like this. Kiba's chest thudded hard with his heartbeat and he watched Takumi lying there and maybe, under different circumstances, if they hadn't been so tired, no, not maybe, Kiba was sure, he would have loved to indulge in the urge to lean down and savor those pretty, full lips and make Takumi his. But not now, not tonight. This was not what the boy needed now. Takumi needed him to be there for him like this, safe and sound.

And Kiba was 100% willing to give Takumi just that. 

Gently, Kiba leaned forward to press a butterfly kiss into Takumi's hair before stroking some thick, silky curls slowly, letting them slide through his fingertips. He hoped this night would be longer than others. Wished for them to have more time, time together. Together like this.

Takumi was totally drifting off to sleep and Kiba leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes aswell, his hand reaching out to gently lay against Takumi's, his fingers just feathery brushing against the other boy's hand, but then he felt fingers dancing lazily against his own and while having their eyes closed, they laced their fingers together and fell asleep like that. 

Before the morning came, however, they relocated to their respective sleeping spots, and Takumi immediately missed Kiba's warmth close to him. 

Keitarou's questions about why there were empty packages of snacks on the table remained unanswered.


End file.
